User talk:Birchy
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of Fanfictions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Birchy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jayfeather forever (Talk) 19:36, February 11, 2011 Hi! I'm Whitestar7 (as you know from WFW) and I'm an admin here. Welcome! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 20:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) why did you edit sinful blood birchy? JUST JACK 21:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) oh.........okie thanks birchy JUST JACK 23:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello! You can call me Whitey, and I'm doing fine. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 21:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I live in America. Do you live in England? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) On weekends, I get up at 7:30 and start editing. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's hard being commited. Hardly anyone is on at 7:30! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I won't be lonely! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, bye! I need to go eat dinner, anyway. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Birchy! elcome to WOFW! I know you from WFW! Your stories are great! [[User:Jayfeather forever|'February']][[User talk:Jayfeather forever|''' ღ Happy Valentine's! ღ']] 01:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) hey birchy im doing a contest (see front page) join please if you still interestd in this wiki Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 03:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Birchy Hey Birchy, i was wondering if you havve left. If you have do not respond o this message. By doing that i will delete your storys and your user page. you have untill 1/1/2012 to decide and claim your storys if you dont want to loss them On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 18:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey birchy, 2 ?'s #Have you left here, because i made you an admin, and i was just wondering #and because your an admin i have to ask if its alright if blackstar27 can be an admin? Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 02:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay birchy, since you still might come on, ill leave your stories be :) Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 15:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey birch tree ;P [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?''']] 09:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bircheh 8D: So I have some news for you. A) Bloody is banned. (I'll delete Epik Duck if it's still around here) B) I'm an admin :P C) Ducky decided to step down D: So he placed me as head admin Hope you're coming back here D: I need meh buddies x3 Well, that's all I have for you, but the threat of Bloody is gone. (He sent me a threatening email though...eek!) He's been reported to wikia, hope they take action. See ya, Birch-birch :) :☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 16:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Birchy: I'm not forcing you to join, I was sharing the news xD Well then, I'll see you in October when I'm back at WFW o3o See ya, Birch-birch! :D :☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣